Storyline 3 Part 2: Second Meeting
by bookworm144
Summary: A journey to hidden, sacred place? An encounter with an entity of long ago? A voice heard once in between the realms of life and death? What is the Brave Warrior to discover from this meeting?


Digimon Adventure: Second Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Adventure, or any other pertinent aspects of the franchise

* * *

><p>The Digital World is at peace. After a long, endless battle against the Dark Masters and Apocalymon, the Digital World is at peace. The war is over, the DigiEggs of Primary Village are hatching, and all is well between the two planes of existence.<p>

Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for the DigiDestined and their beloved partners. Unable to remain in the Digital World for more than a few hours after their final battle, the eight children were forced to tearfully leave their friends behind and depart for their own world, lest their existence be erased forever.

His small yet strong heart shattered just as much as the others, a small, orange-and-white, winged digimon retreats to an ancient, lonely, and hidden hideaway, used by Patamon for centuries, so as to think and grieve upon his loss…

* * *

><p>Patamon: (sighing, tears beginning to slowly flow down his cheeks) TK… I'm so sorry… Just when I discovered how to digivolve to MagnaAngemon, when everything seemed like it was going to be all right… This… TK… I am so sorry… All this is my fault…<p>

Voice from Behind: Good evening, Brave Warrior.

Patamon: (startled) What? Who goes there?

Voice: It is I. Do you remember me?

Patamon: No, how could I? I… (gasps)

Voice: Yes, I see you do.

Patamon: You… you're the one who spoke to me. That time I was Reconfiguring in my DigiEgg!

Voice: Correct, Brave Warrior.

Patamon: (scoffs) Brave Warrior? Hah! That's a laugh!

Voice: What do you mean?

Patamon: (tears starting to flow again) This! If I was such a 'Brave Warrior,' then all my friends would still be here! If I was such a 'Brave Warrior,' all the other digimon would still have their partners! If I was such a 'Brave Warrior,' (shouting) THEN I WOULD STILL HAVE TK! (sobs)

Voice: (calmly) Don't hold back. Grieving is a natural part of life, and it needs to be done.

Patamon: (through tears) I HATE YOU!

Voice: Let it come.

Patamon: (after several minutes) Okay, why are you here?

Voice: Think back. Think back to our last conversation.

Patamon: What about it?

Voice: Did I not say we were going to meet again?

Patamon: (shrugging) I don't know. That was a long time ago.

Voice: Not all that long ago.

Patamon: (confused) What do you mean?

Voice: Nothing is ever 'a long time ago,' when you look at it from the grand scope of things.

Patamon: (taking a deep breath, attempting to calm himself) Please. Be plain. I am not in the mood for riddles and games right now. I have enough on my mind. TK's gone. Biyomon, Agumon, and Tentomon are lost. Gabumon and Gomamon don't know what to do with themselves. Palmon, I don't know. And Gatomon…

Voice: Yes. Yes. Gatomon…

Patamon: (not noticing) We are all just very upset right now, so if you have anything useful to tell me, be brief. If not, then be gone.

Voice: Then I shall be brief.

Patamon: (surprised) Then you have something important to say?

Voice: Oh, yes, Brave Warrior—

Patamon: (angrily) STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM NO BRAVE WARRIOR!

Voice: Are you so sure?

Patamon: Of course I— (stops, takes a deep breath) I'm sorry… I should have outburst like that.

Voice: Really?

Patamon: (choosing his words carefully) I don't know why, but it seems as if I have met you before. Not just last time. Sometime before that…

Voice: Hmm…

Patamon: And yet, if I recall correctly, you still can't tell me who you are. I believe your words last time were "to do so would destroy everything."

Voice: Correct. And that is the same case with now.

Patamon: (shakes his head) Figures. But then why are you here now?

Voice: For several reasons.

Patamon: (wiping tears from his eyes)

Voice: I shall begin, then. First, I wish to congratulate you.

Patamon: (surprised) What for?

Voice: You have proven yourself once again. You have defeated another great enemy. Piedmon was no small foe, and to defeat him required even more power than defeating your first enemy.

Patamon: Devimon…

Voice: Yes. And you have also learned much more about your special bond with the boy TK. In doing so you, he, and all the rest were able to Digitally Reconfigure almost instantly, defeating Apocalymon. That was an incredible feat, beyond anything we could have hoped for, and you will have to make use of it again soon.

Patamon: (confused) I don't understand.

Voice: Is it not obvious? Your friendship with him has matured so much these last few months that you have become stronger than was ever thought possible! And it will be needed in the coming times.

Patamon: (taken aback by this last statement) W… was that how I was finally able to digivolve to MagnaAngemon?

Voice: Yes. That and TK's hope. Did I not tell you the boy is stronger than he appears?

Patamon: (remembering) Yes, you did. And you were also right about that small fire. Except now it has become larger. Larger and brighter. I should know. I can feel it whenever he's near. But what about the other DigiDestined?

Voice: Them as well. They too have grown.

Patamon: (nodding slowly) Yes. I understand. Now, may I ask you something?

Voice: Of course.

Patamon: Why was I always the last to digivolve? Always the others were able to do it sooner than me. I wanted to protect TK so much, and it was always until the end that I was able to.

Voice: Ah. Yes. Another difficult question for which the time is not right.

Patamon: (knowingly concealing his frustration) Is that another thing that must wait?

Voice: I'm afraid so, Brave Warrior. But like I said before, one day we will meet face to face, and all will be revealed.

Patamon: Very well. Then another question?

Voice: Perhaps.

Patamon: Is the Darkness gone?

Voice: No. It is still there.

Patamon: (nodding) I thought so. It will always be there.

Voice: Very wise of you. Yes. It will always be there.

Patamon: And we are to keep fighting until it is overcome?

Voice: That's all we can do. Keep fighting.

Patamon: Of course.

Voice: Of course. Do you have any more questions?

Patamon: Yes. What happens now? And will we ever see the children again?

Voice: The first you already know the answer to. Look inside your heart again. Tell me what you see.

Patamon: (thinking) Hmm… We have to rebuild. Make ready for the next attack. And try to heal. And the best thing I can do right now is be there for my friends.

Voice: Very good. As for the second, I can only tell you this: 'Darkness shall rise as spears from the earth, piercing the sky with their infernal heads. Then shall come an alien scourge, enslaving all who dare oppose its power. But from places shall emerge warriors old and new, and from that shall arise a new light of guardianship.'

Patamon: (amazed) A prophecy?

Voice: A prophecy. Don't forget it.

Patamon: (resolute) I won't. (thinking) I wonder…

Voice: Think on this later, Brave Warrior. For now, return to your friends. They are looking for you.

Patamon: (nodding) At once. But one last question?

Voice: No. I must leave now. But fear not. One day I will return again, and all will be revealed…


End file.
